Dark Waltz
by DeathlyFlames
Summary: A short, bittersweet oneshot about Naruto and Gaara. A gift for IEatChicken. My first yaoi, first songfic, and my first NaruGaa. The song is "Dark Waltz' by Hayley Westenra. I don't own her song.


_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the colour runs together_

_I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny forever_

It was bliss. Gaara reached out to grab the hand of his lover and Naruto smiled. Naruto sighed and looked up at the bright moon from his perch with Gaara on the tallest building in Sunagakure. Gaara leaned in and laid his head on Naruto as they both basked in their happiness. They were free. Free of everything. Free of hate. Free of fear. Free of worry. Free to do what they wished. Free to be in love.

Once scorned for the beasts they wield, the enamored jinchurikki were finally accepted and loved by all who had loathed them. The world was at peace in Konoha and Suna and would stay that way forever. Gaara sighed happily as he remembered that night, beautiful and moonlit, just like tonight. He could remember snuggling into Naruto's chest as they stared up at the stars, when said ninja slowly shifted so he could place a soft kiss on Gaara's lips and slip him his hand. When Gaara felt something peculiar, he looked at his fingers and saw the glittering of a ring. Gaara blushed and smiled before leaning up to kiss Naruto again.

Now Gaara held up that same hand up as Naruto spoke the same words he had said under the same moon a year ago.

"Forever, Gaara. Through all we may endure, I'll follow you wherever you go. Even into the depths of Hell or the highest peak of Heaven. Forever."

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

_Time dances whirling past_

_I gaze through the looking glass_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

A haunting melody filled the air as Nauto finished. A sweet, yet sad song that seemed to penetrate one's very soul. It was so heart-wrenchingly beautiful Naruto had but one idea. On a whim he stood up and offered his hand to a very confused Gaara. Gaara was pulled gently to his feet, then, with that same hand, was twirled in a circle. Naruto brough Gaara back to him and flowed with Gaara to the song that came from nowhere but everywhere. It was almost as if time itself had stopped and there was nothing but Naruto and Gaara and their song.

They were brought back to reality when Naruto realized that a lone ninja had appeared. Naruto cursed under his breath and prepared to unleash his Shadow Clone jutsu when the ninja threw out a large handful of papers and made a hand signal with such speed that Naruto and Gaara couldn't keep up. Naruto's stomach did a sickening turn when he realized a bit too late that they were enough paper bombs.

_Sacred geometry_

_Where movement is poetry_

_Visions of you and me forever_

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

Gaara saw the flash in an instant, but was no use against it. The flames created a loud burst and exploded, searing across his skin, burning his hair and clothes. He closed his eyes at the last second and felt his body hit the ground with a loud Thump! He coughed and could taste the blood that came from his lips. As the smoke cleared, Gaara's wandering eyes sought out those of Naruto.

Naruto met Gaara's eyes and they knew no words had to be spoken. Naruto looked up at the ninja, who was grinning cruelly. Enraged, Naruto screamed and fought his way back to his feet. He considered calling forth Kyuubi, but one look at Gaara and Naruto knew that this was something he had to do.

"You bastard!" He threw punch after punch at the ninja who, with Naruto in his weak state, evaded his attacks with ease. Gaara coughed up some more blood and attempted to stand. To try and fight. But before he could, a sharp, shooting pain shot through his back and he couldn't move. He was in shock for a moment before the indescribable pain overwhelmed him and he screamed.

Naruto looked up from his weak attacks to see that the ninja had impaled Gaara through the back with a katana. Gaara screamed and, renewed with adrenaline, Naruto sought out the ninja whose movements he had missed when he saw a blade poke through his stomach and he fell forward to Gaara. His breathing became labored and he coughed up blood. He saw Gaara, eyes closed, breathing almost nonexistent, and he remembered his promise. With the last of his strength, Naruto reach out for Gaara's ring hand and entwined their fingers before inching his way forward and pressing his lips gently against Gaara's for one last blood-stained moment. Gaara opened his eyes again and they both smiled at each other's eyes before they darkness overcame them. Forever.

_Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Let the dark waltz begin_

_Oh let me wheel - let me spin_

_Let it take me again_

_Turning me into the light_


End file.
